Bridge to Terabithia: Another Dreamer
by Clumsy Ninja
Summary: After a new girl moves into Leslie's old house, will Jess be able to handle it, especially when she discovers Terabithia? [T just to be safe]
1. Chapter 1

A/N- I'm making it as if all along Jess was in grade nine and May Belle was in grade 4

Jess walked out of his house, about to do his morning chores, but just stared at the moving truck outside of Leslie's old house. "No….not yet…"

But he continued on with his chores, not thinking of the truck all morning, until 20 minutes past the opening exercises.

She walked in, her face mostly hidden behind dark hair that didn't seem dark. It seemed to hold light colours and dark within it, and her nose peered out, covered in freckles. Her lips, cracked and dried as they were, formed a frown, not upset, but nervous. As the principal introduced her to the class, she shyly looked around. Jess was taken aback by her eyes; they seemed to hold all the colours an eye could have, seemingly shining on their own. Her freckled face flushed red as the children laughed at her name. "Sonnet Abbot is new to our school, please," he said, looking hardly at Scott and Gary. "Help her get adjusted to the school."

Her eyes still swept the room, looking for a desk or an inviting face, locking eyes with Jess for only a few seconds that seemed to lengthen into hours. Sonnet looked away, quietly asking Mrs. Myers where she should sit. She pointed sadly to a desk that seemed out of place.

She sat down, and Jess could hardly keep from crying out, "That's Leslie's desk!"

Sonnet sat at her desk, feeling as out of place as the desk was. _Why does that guy look so sad?_ She thought.

As they were writing a note down from the board, Jess noticed that Sonnet had finished and was doodling in the corner of her page. He watched as she carefully drew the face, gentle and kind, with long, wispy hair and long, pointy ears. His heart cried, _Not again, please God, not again._

At lunch he watched her sit by herself, but decided against sitting with her, she seemed fine by herself. _Oh, great, here comes Scott. _Jess thought.

Sonnet watched carefully as the two boys walked up to her. "Hey new kid, you know, you have bad luck, being the new kid."

"Why?" she asked quizzically.

"Well, you know the other new kid died not to long ago, fell into a river. She was loser over there's best friend." He nodded towards Jess who was busy eating his sandwich on a bench.

"That sucks, but," her eyes grew hard now. "I doubt you made their lives any easier, so you can stop talking about them poorly before you get a broken face."

"You're lucky I don't hit girls, or you would be so dead."

"What? To old fashioned to try your luck on a fight with a girl, just to show how much of a weakling you really are? Leave before I change my mind," she growled under her breath. The two boys took no time at all before they ran away.

Jess stole a glance at Sonnet who was now chewing her bottom lip. _No wonder her lips are all cracked_, Jess thought. He thought he saw her look up at him, meeting his eyes with an understanding gaze, nut he looked again and her eyes were on her food.

2


	2. Chapter 2

On the bus ride home, she had sat by herself and Jess had thought about sitting with her, but thought better of it. _I have to visit Terabithia with May Belle when we get home…_ he thought. _That will help me think clearer for sure._

He walked with May Belle into the house and they put their bags down, and tore out of the house, May Belle lagging behind her brother. They reached the bridge and saw not the wooden planks and branches, but a beautifully crafted golden bridge; the shield with the words "No One Can Crush Us" below. The inhabitants came out from behind the trees and the trees parted to reveal the palace and the giant troll whom held their crowns; the king and princess. A look passed between the inhabitants as they placed the crowns on Jess and May Belle's heads. They were busied with activities, but kept in the forest, not yet permitted into the palace, which Jess found odd.

Little did he know, but right then, Sonnet was exploring her new surroundings, walking down a path that seemed well trodden and somehow familiar. As she walked slowly, memorising every tree and shrub she passed, but they already seemed to be in her mind, as if she'd walked this path many times before. She drew closer to the trees and the sound of water, walking across logs and trying to get to higher ground so she could see the water.

She had been looking at the ground, trying to find another log or tree root she could stand on, and she saw a log, but as she looked up, she saw something that filled her with awe. _Why is this here, how did it get here, this beautiful bridge forged of gold?_ she thought. She stood at its base, peering up at the shield and writing with understanding.

Carefully she trod over the bridge, running her fingers over the curling gold, staring at the beautiful purple flowers. When she stepped onto the other side, she heard a jangling. She looked up in surprise, to see a black shape looming towards her. Sonnet drew back, and then bolted to the left, running into something soft and furry, grabbing hold and burying her face in the comforting warmth. "Don't worry, my dear, the Dark Master is gone now," a soothing voice stated, running a paw over Sonnet's head.

"The Dark Master? Where-where am I?" Sonnet looked up into the face of the one comforting her.

It was a cat, furry, but tall, her clothes a washed out red colour. Her blue eyes were kind, and she wore on her back a bow and quiver, her long golden hair falling over her mottled pelt. "You are in Terabithia, but explanations can be reserved for later, for now, you must follow me."

Sonnet nodded and quietly walked beside the large she-cat. "What is your name?" she asked finally.

The she-cat gave a purr of amusement. "My name is not important, but if you want to know, it's Amaryllis."

"That name is beautiful, quite suiting too."

"And what, may I ask, is yours?"

"Well, if you _must_ know," her eyes shining with laughter. "My name is Sonnet."

They smiled at each other and Sonnet asked where they were going.

"You shall see, my dear, but when we get there, I must leave you."

"No! Why must you leave? You're the first friend I've made, never mind my saviour from the Dark Master. No," Sonnet's gaze hardened. "You shall not leave; they cannot part us, for I feel as if I have known you forever. …I'm sorry, I must sound really weird, my vocabulary as well as my thoughts has changed since I arrived."

Seeing the determination in Sonnet's eyes, Amaryllis nodded. "If you insist upon it, they cannot make me leave."

"Who are they? Why would they make you leave? Please tell me," Sonnet pleaded.

"Hush, all will be explained soon, our destination is just beyond that group of trees. If you look hard enough you can see the-"

"Palace!" Sonnet exclaimed. "Oh, please Amaryllis, can't we walk faster?"

"Well, my dear, I suppose but," she said dropping down on to all fours, "Try not to lag behind."

Off they went, at first Amaryllis' speed surprised Sonnet, but the thrill of seeing that palace up close drove her onward. She soon found she was passing Amaryllis, whose face was bright because of the challenge. They were neck and neck, when Amaryllis dropped back, and Sonnet crammed her feet into the ground, sliding a bit, and turned around. "Why did you stop?"

"We mustn't run in there, it would be disrespectful. Now, my dear, walk a head of me, or-"

"Nonsense, we will walk in together, side by side."

And so through the trees that seemed to part in Sonnet's path, the two walked into the most beautiful scene she could have imagined, which she would find out later was well fitting. There were creatures big and small, human and animal and mixed. The one that stood out the most was the enormous troll that greatly resembled that grade eight girl, whose name evaded her. The troll smiled and turned to a tree, picking something from it when she was interrupted by a scream. Sonnet stepped out in front of Amaryllis, in case the scream came from something dangerous.

To her surprise, Jess came running towards her, tears streaming down his face, screaming "This is _our_ place, why are you here? How did you find it? Get out!"

Everyone seemed to stand still as Jess reached her. "I'm sorry Jess, I-I didn't know it was your place, or hers." She said in a whisper filled with understanding.

"How did you know _I_ was here?" May Belle asked, reaching them out of breath.

"I didn't, I was referring to Jess' friend."

"How did you know that it was hers too?" he asked, the anger gone, only anguish remaining.

"Scott and Gary told me about her this afternoon, but only that she was your friend. I am sorry that she was lost to you. I'll go and I promise I won't tell anyone of what I've seen here."

Amaryllis spoke for the first time since they'd arrived. "I'm sorry, my dear, but you can't leave," now she turned to Jess and bowed. "I'm sorry to disobey you, your highness, but she cannot leave."

_Your highness? What is she-?_ Sonnet noticed the crowns on Jess and May Belle's heads and her face flushed. "I'm sorry I-"

Amaryllis put her paw out, preventing her from bowing. "You, my dear, do not need to bow."

Before either Jess or Sonnet could speak, the troll nodded. "King Jess, we all mourn the loss of Queen Leslie, but we have to move on. This girl's imagination is far greater than Leslie's was, and greater still than yours is now. She is to become…" She stopped and pulled the shining thing from the tree.

"No," Jess murmured.

"The Queen of Terbithia," and with that she placed a heavy golden crown upon her brow.

"Please, I deserve no such honour. Though I still don't understand about Terabithia, I cannot be your Queen," she was about to continue but saw the downcast faces of the inhabitants around her. She looked at Amaryllis who just smiled softly and said, "It is your decision Sonnet, no one can make it for you."

She nodded and breathed, "I know. And though it will hurt Jess, I cannot disappoint the people, losing two Queens would shatter them."

Amaryllis looked down at the girl. _What understanding and compassion, she will make a great Queen_, she thought in awe.

"I cannot be your Queen," all the populace sighed in dismay. "…with such a big crown. I do not desire to be so high above the rest. A simple circlet would be fine, and of silver, not gold or white gold, as with King Jess' crown, the gold and white gold belong to Queen Leslie."

A great roar came from the crowd as the cheered and clapped. "Silence," Sonnet spoke out sharply and although the din was boisterous, they all quieted as soon as she spoke. "Just because I am Queen now, does not mean we can forget Queen Leslie. We must all remember her, and I think a statue is in order," she addressed Jess softly. "Is that alright? I was also hoping that you would design it."

"Just because you are being so nice and kind doesn't mean I will do what you say-"

"I would never imagine doing so. I still need to learn about Terabithia, and the one called the Dark Master."

As she said that name, the whole kingdom started whispering fearfully to each other. "I understand your fear, for he tried to capture me and he was not a pretty sight. I must learn of him to be able to defeat him when the time arises."

The crowd cheered up-roarously again and the troll leaned down and said, "My Queen, your education will begin shortly, I shall have the best teacher teach you-"

"No," she spoke firmly. "I will have no one but Amaryllis teach me, for she was the one who saved me from the Dark Master."

Always one to be modest, Amaryllis shook her head. "I didn't fight him, he left as soon as he saw she was with someone who knew who he was. But please, don't think of me as taking on responsibilities, for I wasn't imagined by Queen Leslie or King Jess. I was imagined by Queen Sonnet, but as a Terabithian, I know all about Terabithia, so I would be greatly honoured if I would be allowed, my liege."

He looked at Sonnet's confused face and nodded. _At least she can have something she can relate too when she's here_, Jess thought. "Yes, of course you can, I wouldn't dream of anything different. And please, Sonnet, don't call me King or you majesty, just Jess."

Now it was Jess's turn to look confused. "Why am I speaking so oddly? There, I did it again!"

"Well, if this comes from imagination, that would be my fault, Jess. I imagine worlds of enchantment to speak eloquently; I suppose it affects us as well. We should speak normally when we depart from home."

"Ah, I see. So, let us be going to the palace then?"

"Of course, just let me remove this elaborate crown," she said, lifting it off her head and placing it into the hand of the troll.

"By tomorrow we shall have your silver crown made, you majesty."

"Please," Sonnet said, her eyes looking stubborn. "Don't call me Queen, just plain Sonnet, which is what I will always be. Perhaps if I earn the title, then, but most likely not, I will be called queen or something of the like."

May Belle looked on, her face cradling a brilliant smile. _Finally, someone to take Jess' mind off of Leslie. Analogy is correct, her imagination is great. Oh my, she does seem to be affecting my thoughts as well!_ May Belle thought.

When May Belle had been thinking, Sonnet announced that they must return home for today. "I shall accompany you to the bridge to protect you from the Dark Master."

"That won't be necessary Amaryllis, if what you said is true, he shall stay a good distance away if I am with Jess and May Belle. Even so, we could still call for reinforcements, could we not?"

"Brilliant idea milady," a hornet warrior proclaimed. "I shall join you and signal the troops to attack if he does."

"Very good…?"

"Hambry, Major Hambry of the Maple Keys division."

"I am more than honoured to have you in our services."

As they walked, May Belle and Sonnet chatted away with Hambry, while Jess just walked in a huff, alone with his thoughts of Leslie, and how she had been kind, but not in such a way that commanded respect. If he wasn't so upset about Leslie, he would have found her ways admirable. Only a few steps from the bridge, the group heard the jingling, but before action could be taken, Sonnet raised her hand. "Don't worry, they are his prisoners, not the Dark Master himself. But still, Major Hambry, I want you to return to the palace, post-haste, I don't need to lose a valiant warrior."

"Don't worry, milady, I fly faster than the great queen wasp herself to tell them you reached your side safely."

"Of course," she said, now standing in the middle of the bridge, facing him. "Now, fly safely Hambry."

The walk up the hill was silent, as Jess was still in deep thought; this time over Sonnet. _She tries to understand, but she won't actually understand. She seems so…Queenly though, it kinda scares me, the fact that she might really be a better Queen than Leslie, with an imagination bigger than Leslie's or mine. That might be the reason that the Dark Master wants her, to imagine all kinds of retarded and magical beasts to attack with_, he thought.

His thoughts were interrupted by Sonnet poking him with a stick she'd found. "So, I know you don't like and don't trust me, but please, can we get along for the good of Terabithia?"

He sighed, then shrugged his shoulders. "Ya, but if you ever start talking the way you did in the forest anywhere else, I don't know you."

"Deal," she grinned lopsidedly, much like Jess' own.

"Hey Sonnet, do you want to come over and help me make a cool person like you did today?"

"You mean Amaryllis?"

"Yes! I can't believe you made that without even thinking about it. You just did it, I have to think of thins for ages before I dare imagine them there."

"I still don't understand how things work, but I'll leave that to Amaryllis for tomorrow. And ya, I'll help, if Jess doesn't mind."

"Ya, sure," he said, acting as if he hadn't seen the puppy face his sister had shown him. "I guess it'd be alright."

"Yay!" both the girls cheered, spinning along down the road.

"Girls!" he muttered under his breath and walked a little bit faster to keep up with the crazy spinning things known as Sonnet and May Belle.

They walked in the door and attempted to sneak upstairs without Mrs. Aarons knowing, but she caught them. "Hello, who's this?"

"This is our new friend Sonnet," Mary Belle told her mum excitedly. "She moved into Le-the house across the street."

"Pleased to meet you Sonnet," she pulled her away and held a whispered conversation with her.

"Please be nice to Jess, he's been through a lot lately…"

"Yes, I know about Leslie, and how close they were. I'll be happy to try and ease Jess' pain in any way I can. May Belle is a great ice breaker," she whispered, looking at her lovingly.

With her eyes tearing, Mrs. Aarons motioned her along. "Play nice you three, no rough housing in the bedrooms."

8


	3. Chapter 3

After a lot of planning and careful sketching, May belle was finally happy, saying she would keep the picture forever. They had come up with a creature that had the body of an owl, but its wings were baby elephant ears. It had a rose in full bloom on its head and larger than normal owl's talons.

As she got up from the floor by the desk, she rubbed her knees which hurt from her kneeling on the floor. May Belle looked at her brother and made actions for him to follow Sonnet downstairs and say goodbye. He sighed and roused himself up from his bed where he himself had been drawing. It was silent downstairs as Jess' family seemed to have disappeared. "You know I'm only doing this because May Belle asked me to, right?"

"I know, Jess. But…I'm kind of an outsider at school, so would you please sit with me?"

He knew she was trying to give him time to overcome his loss, but he also thought she was just going to end up dying, just like Leslie had.

His thoughts were interrupted when Sonnet put her hand on his arm comfortingly, but with a firm grip. "Jess, if you're afraid for my safety, please don't. I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself. But I know it'll be hard for you to open up. But I can wait," she said, her eyes shining happily, yet sorrowfully at the same time.

"I know, it's just…ya, you can sit with me tomorrow at lunch."

"Thanks, well, I'd better be going. Bye Jess, bye May Belle," she called behind her as she ran out the door.

As they exited the bus at home, Sonnet threw her stuff onto her lawn and took off running down the road, with May Belle right behind her. "Where are you going?" Jess yelled after them.

"Where do you think?" they yelled back in unison, putting on a burst of speed as they heard Jess run after them.

"I swear," Jess called after them. "If you make me talk retarded again, I'm gonna throw stuff at you."

"Got it," Sonnet called back. "But I don't know what's going on, so don't get mad if you start talking more elegantly."

"Oh yeah," he said as he easily pulled up beside them. "You still have to have that cat thing teach you."

"Her name is Amaryllis. Just so you know, I don't like my best friend's name not being known by someone who has seen her."

"Amaryllis is your best friend?" Mary Belle asked. "What about me?"

Sonnet smiled warmly down at her. "Your closer to me, because I see you everyday, whether in Terabithia or not."

2


	4. Chapter 4

After a lot of planning and careful sketching, May belle was finally happy, saying she would keep the picture forever. They had come up with a creature that had the body of an owl, but its wings were baby elephant ears. It had a rose in full bloom on its head and larger than normal owl's talons.

As she got up from the floor by the desk, she rubbed her knees which hurt from her kneeling on the floor. May Belle looked at her brother and made actions for him to follow Sonnet downstairs and say goodbye. He sighed and roused himself up from his bed where he himself had been drawing. It was silent downstairs as Jess' family seemed to have disappeared. "You know I'm only doing this because May Belle asked me to, right?"

"I know, Jess. But…I'm kind of an outsider at school, so would you please sit with me?"

He knew she was trying to give him time to overcome his loss, but he also thought she was just going to end up dying, just like Leslie had.

His thoughts were interrupted when Sonnet put her hand on his arm comfortingly, but with a firm grip. "Jess, if you're afraid for my safety, please don't. I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself. But I know it'll be hard for you to open up. But I can wait," she said, her eyes shining happily, yet sorrowfully at the same time.

"I know, it's just…ya, you can sit with me tomorrow at lunch."

"Thanks, well, I'd better be going. Bye Jess, bye May Belle," she called behind her as she ran out the door.

As they exited the bus at home, Sonnet threw her stuff onto her lawn and took off running down the road, with May Belle right behind her. "Where are you going?" Jess yelled after them.

"Where do you think?" they yelled back in unison, putting on a burst of speed as they heard Jess run after them.

"I swear," Jess called after them. "If you make me talk retarded again, I'm gonna throw stuff at you."

"Got it," Sonnet called back. "But I don't know what's going on, so don't get mad if you start talking more elegantly."

"Oh yeah," he said as he easily pulled up beside them. "You still have to have that cat thing teach you."

"Her name is Amaryllis. Just so you know, I don't like my best friend's name not being known by someone who has seen her."

"Amaryllis is your best friend?" Mary Belle asked. "What about me?"

Sonnet smiled warmly down at her. "Your closer to me, because I see you everyday, whether in Terabithia or not."

2


End file.
